


A Hoarse Whisper: “Kiss Me”

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Admiral Cornwell - Mentioned, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Philippa Georgiou Lives, Saru - Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Post Season 1 Alternate Ending: Georgiou lives.





	A Hoarse Whisper: “Kiss Me”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Captain Georgiou was saved from death by the Klingons - not out of the goodness of their hearts, obviously, but for sport. This story begins with Michael finding Philippa on Qo'noS. (And the premise is that Michael didn't save the Terran Emperor aboard the _ISS Charon_.)

Michael still hasn’t got over the miracle that is Captain Philippa Georgiou, formerly of the _USS Shenzhou_ alive and here, aboard the _USS Discovery_. She had found her down on Qo’noS, in the temple of Molor where Admiral Cornwell had wanted Michael to plant a bomb to commit genocide against the Klingons. Currently, Philippa is waiting to be given permission by Doctor Pollard to move from sickbay, where the Klingons’ emergency surgery has been thoroughly assessed, to her own quarters, and Michael is standing by to accompany her former Captain while her current Captain, Saru, is busy dealing with Starfleet Command.

Philippa’s clutching Michael’s hand as the young woman stands alongside her bed while they wait for Doctor Pollard’s all-clear. “Michael.” Philippa’s voice is just a hoarse whisper, and Michael shifts even closer, leaning towards the other woman. “Kiss me.”

Michael blinks, startled by the request, then she glances around at the sickbay, which is mercifully empty just at the moment. She leans down further and presses her lips to Philippa’s, and feels heat blossom inside her as Philippa’s free hand clasps her shoulder. Michael nips at her bottom lip, eliciting a tiny gasp, before she takes advantage of Philippa’s open mouth to slip her tongue inside. 

Philippa’s hand migrates from her shoulder to the back of her neck, and Michael can’t quite hold back a soft moan, then she hears approaching footsteps, and reluctantly breaks the kiss.

“Someone’s coming,” she murmurs, and Philippa nods, allowing Michael to straighten back up. She can only hope that no one can tell, just by looking, that they’ve been kissing. She’s not ashamed of it, but she considers it should be private.

Doctor Pollard appears, smiling broadly, and Michael feels Philippa’s hand flex in her grasp. “Okay, Captain, you’re free to go. But I suggest you get as much rest as possible for the next forty-eight, and after that only mild to moderate exercise.”

Philippa nods, smiling, and the doctor turns to Michael. “Daredevil though you may be,” she begins, making Philippa chuckle, “I’m trusting you to keep an eye on your Captain and to ensure she doesn’t overdo it.”

“Yes Doctor,” Michael says meekly, though she’d like to dispute the ‘daredevil’ epithet.

“Make sure you eat well, too,” Doctor Pollard tells Philippa. “Nothing too stodgy or rich, but plenty of protein as well as vitamins. You need to rebuild your strength.”

“Thank you, Doctor Pollard.”

She nods, then walks away, and Michael helps Philippa to get down off the biobed, then guides her out of sickbay and into the hallway beyond. They’re still holding hands, but Michael decides it’ll be safer if she puts her arm around her former Captain, and Philippa doesn’t protest, leading Michael to surmise she’s glad of the extra support.

Michael guides them into a turbolift, which shoots them rapidly across the ship, to where Saru has assigned Philippa quarters along the same hallway as the ones she shares with Tilly.

“Are you okay?” Michael asks as Philippa touches the door control and they make their way inside.

“Exhausted,” Philippa says. “And hungry, but I think I want sleep more than food right now.”

“Okay.” Michael guides her across to the bed, glad that someone’s already turned the covers down, and helps her to sit on the side. “Um, how far do you want to get undressed besides your boots and coat?”

Philippa quirks a wry smile at her, and Michael feels herself blushing in response. “I’ll be more comfortable if I lose the leather pants,” she says.

“Okay.” Michael helps her out of the leather coat, then pulls off her boots, before helping Philippa to stand up long enough to get her leather pants unfastened and peeled down her legs. She blushes at the sight of her former Captain’s legs, then winces when she notes the loss of muscle tone as Philippa sits down again.

“I fear it will take you some time to rebuild your strength and stamina,” she says, then bites her bottom lip. “I am sorry, Philippa.” The words come out in a rush. “I am sorry that I hurt you that day, that I tried to commandeer your ship, and I am sorry I did not protect you from T’Kuvma’s blade.”

“Oh my love,” Philippa says, and Michael feels her heart clench at the term of endearment. “Come here.” She pats the bed beside her, and Michael sits down, leaning in when the other woman wraps an arm around her. “I have forgiven you for what happened that day. I wish I had listened to you. But done is done.” Philippa presses her lips to Michael’s brow. “Don’t spend another moment worrying about it, Michael.”

“But –” begins Michael.

“No, love. Don’t.” She yawns, then asks, “Stay with me?”

“Of course,” Michael says immediately. She slips off the bed, then helps Philippa to get under the covers. When Philippa pats the bed beside her, eyes imploring, she flushes, then strips off her boots and her uniform jacket, before sliding into the bed beside her Captain.

“Kiss me?” comes the hoarse whisper again, and Michael, even though she’s mindful of Doctor Pollard’s warnings and strictures, cannot refuse her Philippa. She shifts onto her side, then leans down and kisses her Captain. She’s careful and gentle, but she doesn’t moderate her passion too much either.

Eventually the need to breathe becomes paramount, more so for Philippa than Michael, and they pull apart, then Michael encourages Philippa to cuddle in close, her Captain’s head resting on her left shoulder. 

“You should sleep,” Michael says softly.

“Mmhmm.” 

She feels Philippa’s body relaxing into hers, and she closes her own eyes as her Captain’s breathing deepens. 

_Today has been unexpected_ , she thinks, and while Philippa’s reappearance was certainly unexpected, the most unanticipated part of the day is definitely her Captain asking Michael to kiss her. And on a day in which she also ensured the end of the Federation-Klingon war, Michael would definitely rate kissing Philippa Georgiou as the more personally satisfying event. She slips into a light doze with a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
